Spider Monkey
by Cheeseymeerkatpuns
Summary: Three-shot,based on Edward and Bella in the trees in Twilight. FIRST STORY! NO FLAMES! Remember to R&R. Beta ,yasmincheesecullen
1. Do I trust myself?

**Spider Monkey**

_**A/N Hey guys! this is my first fanfiction and it's beta-ed by my best friend and BAFFY yasmincheesecullen . I'd just like to say a great big thanks to her for being the best beta and a great friend. Considering ths is my first fic please NO FLAMES! Reviews would be nice! **_

* * *

"Better hold on tight spider monkey," laughed Edward, smiling my favourite smile.

"Edward!" I screeched!

_B pov_

_We are flying I'm sure of it, oh no …. We are just up a massive tree will fall I'm sure of it, knowing me I will fall!_

"This is amazing Edward!" I said breathlessly.

"Your amazing Bella." He chuckled.

"Yeah, amazingly clumsy." I retorted.

"I won't let go, trust me."

It wasn't Edward I didn't trust, it was my bad luck!

"Can we move over to the side?" I asked.

"Yes, I will go first." he said.

"Can't we go together?" I asked.

"I am here trust me."

"Ok!"

I trusted Edward with my life.

_E pov _

_What am I doing? I know she trusts me, but do I trust myself? One mistake, one slip up. She's just a fragile human. If I hurt her..._

I heard a short rustle of the leaves in the tree.

"What was that Edward ?" my Bella asked frantically.

"I'll go check it out don't worry ." I would never let anything hurt Bella.


	2. Where are you Edward also called SNAP!

Spider monkey

__**(_A/N- _****_So, here's part two, thanks again to my amazing beta- yasmincheesecullen. Check out her stories! Ok, part three should be up soon! Remember to R&R!) _**

**Where are you Edward?**

**Bpov **

Edward, where did you go? Why have you have been gone for a full ten minutes?

If only he could read my mind, why do I have such a stupid mind? It doesn't run on the same frequency as anyone else's. I hope he is ok. If I could just move over a little I could see him, ok, here it goes. Just a little bit...come on you can do it Bella, just over to that branch there! Reach out...

_SNAP!_

**Ed pov**

I am running as fast as I can! I can hear Alice panicking but she can't think clearly, her visions keep changing! All the others are puzzled about what she is seeing- they can't make sense out of it either, Jasper is trying to calm her down, using his empath. It's so puzzling what's going on in Alice's mind at the moment. I hope everything is okay...

I am still chasing after the wolf. I don't know who it is though .I really need to get back to Bella. Thank goodness! The wolf has crossed back over the treaty line! I will talk to Carlisle about the wolf later.

Right I need to collect Bella from the tree and get back to the house to find out what Alice saw. As I get closer and closer to the tree Bella where Bella is I hear the worst noise I could ever imagine.

_SNAP!_


	3. The Blackness

**The blackness**

_**(A/N Whoop whoop chicken soup! Two chaps in one day! I think this is finished but I might add an epilouge if the fans demand it! Again, thanks to yasmincheesecullen - she's now taking beta requests!) **_

"_Edward!"_

**B pov **

I fell. I screamed. Please let me get caught on a branch please! I want to live! I just kept falling. I felt my neck hit a branch. _ I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. _Then the blackness came.

**E pov**

By the time I reached her, she was limp. There was a heart-beat, but my little Bella just looked like a mangled ragdoll. I picked up her body carefully and carried her to my home.

**A pov **

I saw him coming, I saw the pain in his face and I knew it was worse than we thought it was, Edward will change her today.

"He's coming!" I called.

"Ok, Alice thank-you." Said Carlisle

"Change her!" he yelled to me.

"Edward, it might not work."

"Try!" He said desperately.

"Okay, Edward, but please, don't get your hopes up."

**C pov **

I tried... it almost took everything out of me. Oh man, I have got to stop creating vampires I need to leave that to the young'ns.

"Carlisle! please concentrate"

_It's not working, why won't it work?_ This will kill my son. The one time in his life he finds happiness and she falls off a tree. Edward has heard my thoughts. He's bent over Bella as her heartbeat slowly drifts away and the pink drains from her cheeks.

Her eyes closed and I knew they would never open again.

Not for anyone.

_And there never was a story of more woe, than of Juliet and Romeo._

_-William Shakespere. _

_**(A/N Aw so sad! Poor Edward and Bella! yasmincheesecullen adds- And Edward realised he didn't love Bella, and fell in love with yasmincheesecullen lol! Thanks so much guys!) **_

_**cheesymeerkatpuns **_


End file.
